Late Night Visit to the Granger's
by pranksandbooks
Summary: Fred visits his girlfriend's house for a little fun late at night. Rated M for smut.


_Okay, so I've never written a Fremione fanfiction before (even though I ship them so hard), so this is my first. I'm sorry it's not my best piece of work but it's 3am and I need to get to bed! This is also the first fanfiction I've ever posted so I hope it's alright.  
>This story is rated M for a reason – <em>_**it contains smut.**_

_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, unfortunately I don't own these characters. I'm simply having fun with them._

* * *

><p>"Fred, my dad will hear us..."<p>

Another small moan followed the girl's words, causing a smirk to stretch across Fred Weasley's face. After nipping at the skin a little more and creating a small love-bite, he lifted his head and stared down at the sight below him. Hermione Granger, his beautiful bookworm, lay beneath him, lips parted and eyes half-lidded, wearing nothing but her panties. One of her wonderfully round, firm breasts were hidden by his hand as he kneaded it gently, his thumb brushing over her erect nipple every so often and spreading a shiver through her body. Leaning forward once again, his expression holding a smug grin, his lips hovered next to her ear, so close that Hermione could feel his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I guess I'll have to keep that mouth of yours occupied."

His voice held an edge of cheek and when he lifted his head once again, Hermione laughed rather breathlessly, it being cut off when Fred's lips came crashing down on hers. His tongue coaxed her lips apart as his hand left her breast to slowly begin making its way down her body, slipping under the fabric of her panties. Upon feeling the contact of his fingers against her clit, Hermione moaned into Fred's mouth, her fingers tangling in his ginger mess of hair she was so fond of.

Completely satisfied with the reaction he had received with rubbing circles against her clit, Fred slipped his tongue into her mouth right as his finger entered her, the pair of them moaning together – Hermione at the pleasure and Fred at the feeling of her wet walls around his digit. His hardened length pressed against her thigh, adding to the overwhelming pleasure the couple were experiencing. Their tongues battled for dominance as he slowly dragged his finger in and out of her, triggering little whimpers of pleasure from Hermione every so often.

Fred's patience was wearing thin and after a few glorious moments, he withdrew his finger from the warmth of Hermione's womanhood and broke away from the kiss, staring down at her with hooded eyes. Hermione knew exactly what that look meant, she had seen it many times before – Fred wanted all of her, and he wanted her now.

Mirroring Fred's smug expression from earlier, Hermione brought her hands to rest on either side of his hips, her fingers dancing playfully across the skin above the waistband of his boxers. It wasn't hard to know that he was extremely aroused by everything the pair were doing, the bulge in the fabric was rather evident. She took hold of the waistband and tugged his boxers down his legs, biting her lip to stifle a moan as his erection sprung free.

Fred kicked his boxers off his ankles and grinned at Hermione's reaction; no matter how many times the two of them had sex, the sight of his exposed member always triggered the same reaction from her. Deciding it wasn't fair for only one of them to be naked, Fred grabbed the waistband of Hermione's panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, licking his lips as more of her skin was revealed to him.

Hermione's pussy was pulsing with need and she let out a small whimper, making Fred's eyes flick up to hers once again. The sight of her laying completely naked for him aroused Fred even further, and without wasting any more time he took hold of his member, pumping his hand up and down it a few times before shifting himself so the head of his erection was positioned at her entrance.

The moment Fred roughly pushed himself inside her, Hermione cried out in pleasure, making him widen his eyes and catch her lips again in an effort to quieten her, shoving his tongue into her mouth and massaging her tongue with his own. Fred didn't even want to think about what would happen if her father walked in on them; he had met him once before and he seemed nice enough, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that he would be in a _lot_ of trouble if her father walked in to see Fred shagging his daughter.

Although the kiss was adding to the intimacy of the moment, Hermione wanted nothing more than for Fred to begin moving inside her so she tightened her walls around his cock, moaning as quietly as she could into his mouth. This act caused a small grunt from Fred and he immediately began moving, not bothering to start off slow. Hermione didn't mind this at all, as much as she enjoyed their gentle love-making, she absolutely loved it when he was rough with her.

Fred was slamming his cock in and out of her so hard the sound of their hips making contact was drowning out their stifled moans. Feeling the need for air, Fred pulled his lips away from hers and buried his face in her neck, groaning quietly in pleasure as he felt her slick walls around his shaft.

Hermione was finding it hard to keep herself quiet; every time Fred thrust into her, the head of his member hit her right in that spot that brought her extreme amounts of pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his hips, giving him a better angle to push himself even deeper than he already was. His little grunts in her ear were turning her on even further, it was such a thrilling feeling to know Fred was feeling as good as she was.

Fred could feel his release rapidly approaching, and judging by Hermione's walls tightening around him and the continuous quiet moans that escaped her mouth, she too was close to her peak. In an effort to help her along and bring her to her climax sooner, Fred ran his hand teasingly down her body, stopping as his fingers made contact with her clit.

The moment he began rubbing her clit in circles, Hermione threw her head back and arched herself into him, moaning loudly as her walls clamped down around his member as she reached her climax. A few thrusts later, heated jets of Fred's sperm erupted deep inside her and he let out a shaky groan. Once she'd milked him of all his sperm, he pulled out and collapsed beside her, panting heavily and trying to regain his breath.

Once the pair of them had come down from their highs, Hermione rolled onto her side, slinging her arm around Fred's middle and resting her head on his chest. Smiling softly, Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and ran his hand up and down her arm, turning his head to lightly kiss her forehead. In return, Hermione pressed a kiss against his chest and snuggled into him, her eyes fluttering shut and her breathing evening out.

"I love you, Freddie."

Just moments after she spoke, she had drifted off to sleep, making Fred smile and tighten his grip on her as he reached for the comforter that had fallen onto the ground. Pulling it up to her shoulders, he rested his head against hers, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair as he closed his own eyes.

"I love you too, Mione."


End file.
